Buenos Amigos
by Yule Hain
Summary: Los buenos amigos siempre estarán allí, dispuestos a tenderte una mano. Tony/Maxxie. One-Shot


**B**uenos _**A**_migos

Porque siempre estarán allí, dispuestos a tenderte una _mano._

La serie **Skins** y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

Está apoyado contra los casilleros, su chaqueta abierta y la mirada hacia arriba. George habla en su oído, evidentemente tratando de conseguir algo más que amistad. Y ambos sonríen, dientes reluciendo, predadores, incitantes.

Es rubio, aunque hasta los doce años lo conoció castaño.

Tiene ojos expresivos, de indefinido color (o como él mismo catalogaba, "azul gay")

De estatura baja, o mas bien, altura perfecta para ser follado.

Su piel parece fácil de marcar, seguramente quedarían manchas rojizas si es mordida.

Condensando dolorosamente sus atributos, había que ser un jodido ciego para no encontrar en Maxxie la promesa de un gran polvo. O en otro caso, ser todo un hombre heterosexual.

Tony podría llevar cinco minutos observando a su amigo, o media hora y daría exactamente igual. Estaba sentado junto al resto del grupo, supuestamente enfrascado en una interesante conversación sobre consoladores y mujeres necesitadas.

-… no puede, seguro te vio la cara de idiota, Anwar.-

- Claro que no, si dice que puede con cuarenta centímetros, ¡Quiero creerle!-

Sin embargo, Maxxie mordiéndose los labios y el patético flirteo de George eran un tema mucho mas interesante.

Tony siente su pierna dormirse por la posición en que está sentado, ciertamente las escaleras del instituto no eran el lugar mas cómodo. Pero no se pierde detalle alguno, Max juega con el cinturón de George, sus pulgares acariciaban el cuero acercándose lentamente a la hebilla. George sonríe, y Maxxie siente una mirada golpeándole intenso.

Se encuentra con los ojos de Tony, lo está mirando, no siente la voz de George susurrando lo mucho que desea estar con él ahora, los ojos electrizantes de Tony lo atraviesan y hacen sentir extraño, casi culpable.

"¿Qué miras?" interroga Maxxie sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

"Nada, solo sigue" responde Tony, y sus cejas se alzan retadoras.

Faltaba menos de veinte minutos para ser libres y largarse del instituto, pero al parecer George esta impaciente, y necesita de Maxxie ahora.

- Mierda, no quiero ver esto, ¡Van a follar en medio del pasillo! –

La exclamación de Anwar hace que todos miren cómo un chico de cabello rizado parece increíblemente dispuesto a bajar los pantalones de Maxxie y empotrarlo contra los casilleros sin ningún problema.

-¡Max! Consigue una maldita habitación y no me traumes, idiota- Grita Anwar, y nadie sabe si es una broma o el lado extrañamente conservador del chico está hablando, igualmente todos estallan en risas y bromas referentes a la sexualidad de Max.

Maxxie lo mira sonriendo, ligeramente sonrojado, y saca su lengua como burla..

Y eso es suficiente.

-Mierda- susurra Tony, y es que ni siquiera Michelle había logrado excitarlo de esa forma, sin ser tocado, totalmente inconciente. Siente su sangre calentarse, aumentando la velocidad, y tiene que salir de allí antes de que _algo_ sea evidente.

Ni siquiera recuerda la excusa que había dado, ni como llegó tan rápido al baño del instituto, y la verdad es que nada podría importarle menos que eso.

Se encierra en un cubículo y da rienda suela a sus deseos, no se detiene a pensar en que tiene una novia dispuesta a satisfacer sus mas morbosas fantasías, ni en que se está tocando en nombre de su _amigo_, todo se reduce a saciar el placer que su cuerpo reclama.

Y es mas que_ sisisi mierdaMax_ mascullados contra la pared, es Maxxie, rubio, bajito, tan obscenamente gay, y él dejando huellas en su piel y _Santamierda ¡Dios! _El sólo pensamiento puede ser la cosa más excitante que Tony haya experimentado.

Quería a Max, lo quería jadeando en su oído, mordiendo sus labios y diciendo su nombre, sin importar el lugar o si la misma Michelle los estaba observando. Era solo una necesidad, increíblemente animal, intensa, llameante, sin te quieros revueltos ni carisias tiernas, deseo quemando proveniente de quien sabe dónde.

"En el fondo amamos nuestro deseo, y no aquello que deseamos." Había dicho Nietzsche, y vaya que tenía razón el muy hijo de puta.

- Joder, Tone, podrías cortarte un poco ¿No crees?-

Tony reprime un gemido especialmente sonoro y sus ojos se abren desbordantes de incredulidad. Si no estuviera en esas condiciones, se preguntaría cómo lo había reconocido, o qué había pasado con George, pero la realidad es que está tembloroso, sudando, sus pantalones y la ropa interior en el suelo, así que todas esas preguntas ni siquiera cruzaron por su cabeza.

- Hey, puedes seguir, yo solo vengo a llenar mi botella.- La voz de Maxxie hace eco en el baño, suena divertida, relajada, tan Maxxie que Tony reanuda sus caricias lentamente, sintiendo la adrenalina colapsándolo, increíblemente perturbador.

Y no deja de pensar, imaginar, recitar mentalmente que Max, motivo de su excitación, palpable, caliente, se encuentra allí, a unos metros de él, escuchándolo mientras intenta acallar sus jadeos infructuosamente.

_JoderMaxxiejoder_.

Escucha el grifo de agua abrirse, seguramente está llenando su botella, sus movimientos se aceleran y necesita mucho _más_ que eso, siente sus músculos contraerse, sus piernas quieren colapsar y la frustración de no poder acabar lo hace jadear, maldecir y gemir sin importarle que lo escuche, su codo comienza a golpear ligeramente la puerta de acrílico, los ojos fuertemente cerrados reproducen fantasías oscuras, intentando en vano llevarlo hasta el final.

Apenas es conciente del sonido que hace el agua cortándose, la tapa de la botella se enrosca, pasos que son zapatillas húmedas contra las baldosas, acercándose deliberadamente a la puerta del cubículo que está siendo golpeada.

- Abre.- No es una orden, ni un ruego, o un maldito comentario. Es deseo puro y duro, ese mismo que hace a Tony correr el pestillo y moverse para darle espacio, al rubio, pequeño, y marcable Maxxie en el cubículo.

El instituto podría arder en llamas y ellos no lo sentirían.

Michelle despidió a sus amigos en la puerta del instituto, compró una cajetilla de cigarrillos y se sentó a esperar a su novio. Desde eso, ha pasado media hora.

Dos colillas de cigarro están en el en suelo, su pie golpetea impaciente en el pavimento, intenta resistir el impulso de sacar el encendedor y calar profundamente de la que sería su tercera dosis de nicotina, cuando lo ve.

- Imbécil.- susurra, y es que Tony caminando hacia ella sonriente, cara mojada y polera salpicada por gotas de agua, es una broma de la cual no piensa reír. ¿Qué mierda ha estado haciendo todo ese rato en el baño?

Y la respuesta llega burlona, casi sarcástica.

- Maldito hijo de puta.-

Pelo mojado, chaqueta humeda, con idéntica sonrisa, Maxxie viene caminando unos metros mas atrás arreglando su chaqueta y ajustando la hebilla de sus jeans.

Michelle no es tonta, nunca lo ha sido, y se siente increíblemente furiosa, traicionada, celosa, y su mano cosquillea por abofetear al sonriente Tony; cuando esté a su lado y le diga "¿Vamos, Pezoncitos?" le dirá un par de cosas, le gritará otras y tal vez descargue sus ganas de golpearlo.

Saca el encendedor, prende el cigarro, se levanta y pone su mejor cara de novia paciente y comprensiva.

Tony se detiene a unos metros de ella y voltea, espera a que Maxxie lo alcance y se inclina en su oído.

- Gracias.- le dice, rozando con sus labios la piel del lóbulo.

Maxxie sonríe de manera extraña, Tony podía ser un verdadero desgraciado con Michelle, pero no era de su incumbencia. O eso pensará hasta la vuelta del viaje a Rusia que se estaba programando.

- No es nada, para eso están los amigos ¿No? - responde. Se sube el cierre de la chaqueta y sale del Instituto, haciéndole un gesto de despedida a Michelle cuando pasa a su lado.

Ella responde el gesto, sonriente y serena mientras piensa:

"Joder con Georgie, debería poder retener a sus putas."

* * *

Planeo escribir otro one-shot de esta pareja, algo mas fluff, tal vez un pre-slash. Estos dos me pueden...

Se agradecen comentarios!


End file.
